Sweet and Twisted Love Ever After
by Sea Rover
Summary: "You must convince Captain Sparrow that you don't love him. In return, I will not kill the bastard. And he can go on living his bloody life, unharmed and of course without you. Do we have an accord, Milady?" ... (rating may change)


**Chapter 1**

_**The Bargain**_

**A/N: First chapter of my new story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Pirates of the Caribbean_  
**

**•_'X_**

The tavern reeked of a foul odor, compliments of the many pirate folk who wandered around aimless and drunk, the lot of them. Some poor gent threw up the contents of his stomach in one corner of the pub, while across the way in a darker space a man and woman engaged in the most unholy of deeds. Their lewd demonstration could be overlooked perhaps if one gazed about the large room, lit up by a cheap assortment of lanterns and broken chandeliers. The _Mermaid's Daughter_ was packed to be sure. After all it was just before midnight, and the infamous port of Tortuga was filled to the brink with immoral and wicked characters ready for the night's entertainment.

Captain Jack Sparrow frowned and looked up from his now empty mug. Another round of his favorite amber liquid was certainly in order. His dark eyes roamed the tavern for a barmaid, but something far more outlandish caught his attention first. Strolling with a casual and even _confident_ air about him towards the pirate's table was none other than William Turner. After a moment passed, the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ plopped down in a chair.

One eyebrow raised, Jack reclined back into his seat and folded his arms together. "Either me calculations are incorrect, or it has been not more than two years since I saw yeh last, Mate?"

"You make an excellent point, Jack, which is the exact reason I have come here. A few days back, something rather interesting transpired between Tia Dalma and myself."

Jack's eyes widened. "Good God, don't tell me yeh did something utterly foolish, William? Look I know that creature has her ways and can be more than alluring, but-"

The younger captain burst out into laughter and went so far as to slap his knee. "Oh you would know about her-what was that-_ways_ wouldn't you, Jack?" He paused to take a deep breath. "But no, that is not what happened at all."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. We did however strike a bargain, hence the reason I can walk on land."

Jack cocked his head to the side and waved a passing barmaid over to their table.

"Wha' can I be gettin' for yuh, fine Sir?" The woman was thin and short, but she had a pretty face and curious smile. Before giving the man a chance to respond, she went on, "It's Captain Sparrow, isn't it? Heard quite a lot 'bout ye, I have." She leaned over in front of him, offering the pirate a dramatic view of her chest.

Will rolled his eyes at the scene and cleared his throat.

"Right, 'suppose ye'll be wantin me to fetch Miss Scarlett, hmm?"

"Thank you, Love, but no. Bring me a full bottle of rum, and I shall reward yuh with a shiny coin perhaps."

The barmaid frowned and stood up again, palms on her waist. "Payment first, as yeh well know the rules."

With a shrug of resignation, Jack searched his pocket and produced a shilling. He placed the money in the woman's hand and shoed her away. She walked off without hesitation, but Jack didn't miss the deliberate sway of her bottom.

"As I was about to explain…" Jack turned his attention back to the slightly annoyed man across the table. "There was more to the agreement I made with Tia Dalma. Of course as anyone could guess, I would like to see Elizabeth again. I must fulfill my part of the deal before I can. Once that is finished, the ten-year curse in regards to my stepping on land and spending time with my wife is broken, that is as long as I remain the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and perform the rightful duties."

The pirate blinked and tried not to be jealous of his friend's eternal youth. "So what is the bargain?"

It was then William smiled and leaned a bit over the table towards Jack. "Naturally you do remember Isle de Muerta and the cursed Aztec gold of Cortés."

"Oh dear… Will, you know as I do that it was reclaimed by the sea."

"Aye, but in case you haven't noticed, my ship is unlike any other."

The barmaid returned, and Jack took the bottle from her with an eager smirk. After he uncorked the flask and took a long drink, he spoke. "You make a good point there. I take it yeh want me help in locating said isle?"

"That would be much appreciated. And since I already know you're the type of man who needs something in return, I assure you the mounds of looted gold and treasure left by Barbossa's old crew is enough to suffice, don't you think?"

"You would bring all that treasure back with you, up from its watery grave?"

William replied in a serious tone of voice. "If it means I can spend the rest of my life with Elizabeth, then I shall do whatever it takes."

The pirate's eyes lit up and with a large smirk he said, "We have an accord, Captain Turner."

**•_'X_**

_(One week later, Port Royal…)_

"Ay, wench! I said bring me another round of ale!"

Marina turned on her heal to glare at the ugly, fat brigand. He was balding on the top of his head, and his clothes and skin looked as if they'd never been touched by soap a day in his life. He scowled and slammed his fist on the table.

With a huff, the red-haired young woman disappeared behind the counter and fetched a mug. She made her way back to the unruly customer's table, if one could actually call him that, and set down the drink.

"That's right, Dollie! Now per'aps yeh can make up for yur rude manners." The brute grabbed her bottom and squeezed with his large fingers.

Marina's eyes widened and she twisted around, a mind to slap the fellow, but he took hold of her arm and yanked her down on top of his lap. "That's not my name," she said and struggled in his grasp.

"Oh quit yer squirmin'. Now maybe if yuh start bein' nice, I might be generous enough ter pay ye for me entertainment tonight." His voice was heavy and dark, and Marina was assailed with his rotten breath. Her eyes found his, and the man frowned at the strange look she was giving him. Something was off, and it took him a moment to feel the sharp point of a dagger just brushing against his pants, over his groin. His jaw dropped, and he was about to react when the woman pressed the blade harder.

"Let go," Marina said the words slowly and with the confidence of a strong woman. It was her mother's thick Irish blood coursing through her veins which gave her such strength. Cutting off some brute's manhood might not have been much of a fight, but she was prepared either way.

With an angry groan, the man pushed her off his lap and Marina landed on the filthy hard wood floor. She was on her feet in an instant and left the disgusting fellow to stare after her. Marina found another table to serve, and the incident was nearly forgotten. So went her daily life, serving as a barmaid for the local tavern, the _King's Drink_.

She was not a wench, but Marina had worked at the pub for some years now and without too many unfortunate events. Her sister, Briana, used to work and live with her as well, in their small apartment connected directly to the _King's Drink_. She had recently married, as it was, and now lived with her husband Mr. Aidan Thomas in their grand and beautiful house. Marina smiled at the memory of her older sister. At least some things could bring happiness to her nights of miserable work at the tavern.

"Ugh! I feel fat! Marina, do you think I look fat?" The question came from a woman with light blond hair, styled on top of her head in the most disorderly way though somehow it managed to look pretty and alluring.

Marina had just stepped into the back, where the kitchen and storage rooms were located. She looked at the lady with disbelieving, though kind, eyes. The woman was so thin it was almost sad. She was also very beautiful, however, which made it difficult for Marina to even find flaws in her appearance.

Her name was Emmy, and while it was a sad fact, the young lady was nothing but a wench. Some nights she worked as a barmaid, but that never seemed to last very long.

"You are no such thing, Emmy."

The owner of the pub suddenly ran into the back and ushered the ladies out. "Get out thar! It's busy as Davy Jones' Locker after a fleet's been sunk to the bottom o' the ocean!"

Her shift was nearly over, but Marina followed his orders. The last few minutes seemed to drag, but soon enough she was climbing the stairs to the top of the building in search of her apartment. She reached the top floor and held out the lantern in front of her. It was quieter up there and she smiled, glad to be free of the chaotic mess of drunk men and their loud company. It was in seconds that Marina reached her room and unlocked the door. After pushing it open, she stepped inside and froze.

Reclining on the bed, with one bare foot crossed over the other at the end and his hands resting behind his neck on the pillows, was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. From underneath the shadow of his tricorne hat, the pirate's dark brown eyes met hers.

Marina felt something erupt within her body. She closed the door and set down the lantern. After one slow step forward, she could hold it in no longer and quickly fell onto the bed.

Her soft lips found his in a heartbeat, and she pushed off his hat. Jack tangled his hand into her red curls, while his other found her back and brought her down onto his body. She let out a small moan as he pulled her lower towards him, and he took in a deep breath at hearing the sound she made. His lips grew hungrier, and Jack slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Marina began sucking on it, and she ran her fingertips over the visible part of his tan chest.

Brushing over the laces at the back of her dress, Jack's fingers wasted no time in pulling the strands free. His hand slipped down her back, urging the deep blue garment farther down. Marina gasped in pleasure at the feel of his touch on her skin, and she settled her lower body even closer down to his.

Her dress was nearly falling off her shoulders, and Marina's bosoms were all but free of her chemise.

"Did you miss me?"

**•_'X_**

**A/N: Wellllll, what did yuh think? **

**Who do you think Marina is, hmm? **

**Please review, if you liked it! The more feedback, the faster I write :D **

**Have a good Thanksgiving, Everybody! **


End file.
